


You Let Me Penetrate You

by bloodsugar



Series: My Heart Only Beats For You Without Stopping, Telling Me I’m Ready To Go [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex, lol, sexual preferences, they're so effin cute though ugh, this ship will be the death of me, woof woof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel isn’t quite sure when he noted this particular affinity of Chris’ but it he thinks it started that short weekend a couple of weeks ago, when Chris appeared at his doorstep, surprising him by “just dropping by on his free day”...In retrospect, Manuel thinks this experience was his first clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Let Me Penetrate You

 

 

 

 

 

_[Y](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nineinchnails/closer.html)ou let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

 

 

 

 

 

Manuel isn’t quite sure when he noted this particular affinity of Chris’ but it he thinks it started that short weekend a couple of weeks ago, when Chris appeared at his doorstep, surprising him by “just dropping by on his free day”. They quickly ended up necking like a pair of teenagers – and let’s face it, Chris pretty much still was one with his boyish face and youthful charm – against the kitchen counter, breakfast quickly forgotten on the side in favor of some proper displays of affection. Chris was squirming against him then, his fit lean body rubbing against Manuel in all the right ways, prompting him to hardness within mere seconds. The urgency of their touches didn’t seem to be disappearing in the slightest, and if the goal keeper had to name a reason why that was the case, it would not have been that their blooming relationship was still young and fresh. Even years into the future, he couldn’t picture a time when the young man’s body would give him less of a thrill, probably not even when they knew every little thing the other liked.

 

When Chris kept twitching and grinding against him over and over, driving the breath out of both of them, Manuel pulled back with difficulty, planting kisses all over the boy’s jaw line and neck, all the way to behind his ear. Chris’ responsive full-body shiver only made the older man throb harder in his sweatpants, his every instinct telling him to unwrap the blond like a present and dirty up his kitchen. He was sliding his hands down and over the younger man’s ass, fingers twitching with the effort not to squeeze hard and massaging the mounds instead when the boy let out a frustrated moan and pushed him back. Manuel’s look of surprise and confusion was just as quickly dismissed when the boy reached for his sweats and shoved them down his legs along with his boxers, then promptly turned around, presenting his back to the goalkeeper. Sounds of rustling followed and Chris was pushing his jeans down as well, baring his legs and ass – _going commando, shit_ – to Manuel’s more than appreciative stunned gaze.

 

The goalkeeper’s protests about preparation were swiftly shushed as well, as the boy pressed a small bottle of lube into his hands without bothering to turn around, and then clumsily reached to spread himself open for Manuel’s prodding fingers. He arched his back and pressed back into Manuel’s hands eagerly while being prepared, rushing the older man through it with murmurs of “No, can’t wait anymore, do it, do it now.” Manuel was only human so in no time he found himself pressing into Chris’ tight heat and starting up a pace, the boy’s answering backwards thrusts driving him to go faster and harder. Throughout Chris kept squirming and panting like they’d just finished a two hour match, twisting his body deliciously against Manuel’s in every angle possible without actually turning to face him. In retrospect, Manuel thinks this experience was his first clue, and he has had a bunch of them since that point.

 

 

They don’t have many opportunities to meet, given that they regretfully play for different teams during the new season, but like any eager new couple they find a way. Chris ‘drops by’ his apartment repeatedly, with a sense of freedom Manuel doesn’t discourage. And why would he, when the younger man tugs him along to the living room, shedding his clothing fast and easy and bends over the couch, his long legs spreading for Manuel as he pushes his ass up in the air and gives the goalkeeper an expectant little smile over his shoulder like ‘you know you want to’ and Manuel does, so he does.

 

At Chris’ place in Mönchengladbach a handful of days later the boy lies down on his front on the bed, hitching his hips up some and has Manuel lie into him, moaning fervently at the added weight. His body is soft and trembling and so welcoming against him, the older man has to fight for his composure and stamina, and they both shake through their synched orgasms.

 

Right now, at his apartment in Munich, Manuel has Chris on his hands and knees on the double bed, the blond’s hands twisting at the sheets, squirming against Manuel and meeting him thrust for thrust, desperate little moans and grunts spilling from his lips like a dirty song. Seeing the boy like this sets off something primal in the goalkeeper, something hot and coiling in his gut, traveling throughout his chest. He wants to hear the young blond beg, his whimpers of pleasure at Manuel’s little roll inside him are music to the older man’s ears. He doubles his efforts, thrusting hard and steady, as deep as he can go, hands clenching where they’re set on Chris’ hips to keep him in place.

 

The sound of their skin slapping together is a wonderful dirty companion to Chris’ string of groans and curses, and Manuel’s barely contained grunts of strain and pleasure. His eyes are on the curve of the blond’s back, and he wants to run his fingers over the boy’s perfectly pronounced spine but he doesn’t want to let go. He kneads at Chris’ hips appreciatively and nails into him with purpose, reveling in the feel of the boy’s channel clenching around him as his entire pliant body stiffens up, then bucks hard against him.

 

“Ohh, fuck!” Chris pulls at the sheets and arches his back, raising his head to give Manuel a wanton, stern look over his shoulder.

 

Manuel rolls his hips against his ass pointedly and gives the younger man another unforgiving thrust, jolting his beautiful young body forward on the bed from the force of it. Chris’ little hiss is muffled as the boy bites down on his bottom lip, chin lifting and neck straining visibly as he closes his eyes tight, letting out a hot little “Mmh!”

 

Dick twitching at the sight, Manuel leans forward, grinding into the tight heat, reaching over to stroke the boy’s flushed cheek. “Yeah?” he murmurs, fingers sliding over the blond’s temple and though his hair. “Good?”

 

Chris nuzzles into his hand, ass massaging Manuel’s cock as he presses back into his lap. “Yeah.” He pants, his pink tongue sliding out to wet his even pinker lips. “’s good, real good.”

 

The confirmation itself would be enough, but is tone - heated yet mellow, makes Manuel twitch from the effort not to pound him hard into the mattress. He shifts his hips back, then snaps them forward hard, fucking into Chris nice and deep again. It drives another restrained little moan from the blond’s throat and Manuel grits his teeth. It’s too fucking hot.

 

“You wanna turn over?” he asks, letting something dark lace through his low voice.

 

Chris whines out a “Noo…”, head hanging between his shoulders as he adjusts on the bed for more purchase. His legs spread a notch further to accommodate the hard thrusts he’s expecting. Manuel thinks it’s both sizzling and adorable and can’t help but deliver.

 

“No?” he pushes and pauses there for a long moment, balls deep and fucking perfect right there. Chris shakes at that, thighs trembling against Manuel’s, and cants his hips back in a wordless plea.

 

“Tell me.” Manuel demands softly, but thrusts slow and deep anyway, because the boy wants it and whatever this boy wants, Manuel will give to him.

 

Chris pants at that, pushing and swaying back - the moves of his hips light but urgent. They fuck like that for a while, but as the goal keeper knows, slow and steady’s never enough on its own. He doesn’t go faster, and relishes in the feel of Chris meeting him every time as they go at it. When it’s too much, the younger man finally speaks up; his voice strained from whatever self control or pride he is still hanging on to.

 

“I like it – ah, I like it like this.” The words sound far away from where he’s facing the mattress. Manuel helps him up a little, a hand on his shoulder and one on his chest as he keeps sliding in and out of Chris’ delicious heat.

 

“And?” the goalkeeper pushes just a little further, wanting to hear the words leave Christoph’s pretty, pouty lips.

 

The boy clenches tight around him and shoves back into his pelvis hard with a grunt. “More.” He snaps breathlessly, turning his head enough to give the older man another demanding look over his shoulder. His body looks like it is tethering on the edge of orgasm or insanity, Manuel can’t tell. He leans over Chris’ lean back, his fingers on the blond’s jaw line, pulling his face to his for a messy, rushed kiss – tongues battling for dominance wetly before they break apart for air. The boy’s flushed face is even more beautiful up close, and the hooded look he is giving the goalkeeper is enough to push him into moving again.

He rears back, hips snapping on their own accord erratically once, twice, then he puts his back into the third thrust, shoving deep and hard, hands finding their way to Christoph’s waist to settle them both. Something breaks in the boy at that, and unbidden, open moans start spilling from his lips, joining the melody of their bodies sharing this pleasure.

 

“Yeah, oh! Yeah. Fuck… fuck me!” he chants between prolonged, wanton sounds, down to his elbows on the mattress now, but facing forward, his whole body tightening and arching with it.

 

Driven by the sight and sound of the young blond, Manuel fucks him harder, every thrust shoving the boy forward. It isn’t long of this until Manuel is straining to hold out and Chris’ moans have gotten loud and out of control, their bodies sliding together out of pace and urgent for release.

 

He reaches around to find the boy already gripping his cock and jerking himself, no finesse in his movements, only purpose. With his own impending orgasm driving his body to rut hard and fast into Chris’ willing form, Manuel wraps his fingers around the younger man’s and helps him along, chest nearly at Chris back. The blond twitches and stills underneath him, then grinds back into Manuel’s lap with a long groan, coming over both their hands and the sheets.

 

It is all the invitation the goalkeeper needs, before he lays into Christoph hard, no longer holding either of them up, just thrusting mindlessly through his orgasm, his grunts joining the boy’s, voices mingling in the hot air around them. His final thrust is merciless, nailing Chris into the bed hard, as far inside the younger man as he can go before collapsing on top of him.

 

In the afterglow, with Manuel’s weight still pressing Chris into the mattress, he slides his mouth over the back of the blond’s neck – alternating between kissing and nibbling at the skin. The boy gives a contented moan and wiggles a little bit before relaxing even further. Manuel slides onto the bed on his side, using his arms around Chris’ waist to pull him in to his body, this time facing each other.

 

“Tell me.” He prompts, soft and soothing, while his hands stroke over the younger man’s body.

 

Chris’ eyes flutter open, gaze dazed and hooded, his lips curling upwards some. He slides his fingertips over Manuel’s chest in a dance. “I like looking into your eyes.” He says sweetly, leaning in to press his plump lips against Manuel’s in a sensual little kiss, his tongue only grazing the goalkeeper’s bottom lip before he pulls back and nuzzles the pillow like a satisfied cat.

 

Manuel feels warm all over, his chest swelling. This stunning young man is all his to share professional and intimate pleasure with. He has given up on the idea of hearing what he wants, both of them pressed close and drifting into sleep when Chris speaks up again, low and breathy.

 

“But I love when you mount me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
> You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
> Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell  
> Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
> I want to fuck you like an animal  
> I want to feel you from the inside  
> I want to fuck you like an animal  
> My whole existence is flawed  
> You get me closer to god
> 
> Nine Inch Nails - I Want To Fuck You Like An Animal Lyrics 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is love. Thank you for all the comments, and please let me know what you thought of this too :D I still welcome prompts, btw. Neumer foh lyfe!


End file.
